1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch detection method, and more particularly, a touch detection method of a touch detection device used to perform calibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, a touch detection device determines whether a touch event has been triggered by charging a capacitor with an output signal, and then receiving an input signal corresponding to the discharge from the capacitor. In order to charge and discharge the capacitor, the mentioned output signal and input signal should be digital signals such as square waves. A filtering process is thus difficult to be performed, and unwanted noise may not be filtered out, resulting in a high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Moreover, a touch panel may have a plurality of touch portions, and different touch portions may correspond to different detection sensitivities. A touch gesture may be therefore recognized unsuccessfully. For example, when the touch portions have different areas, a gesture may cause different signal variations in different touch portions because the touch portions have different areas. The effect of touch control related to a gesture may vary by the touch portion, making recognition of the gesture difficult.